DYBU-FM
DYBU (97.9 FM), on-air as 97.9 Love Radio, is a 24-hour commercial FM radio station, serving the Metro Cebu market. It is owned and operated by Manila Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. DYBU-FM studio is located at the Room 303, 3/F Doña Luisa Bldg., Fuente Osmeña, Cebu City, and the transmitter is located at Legacy Village, Brgy. Kalunasan, Cebu City, Cebu. The main format of the station is pop music, OPM, oldies and news format design for masses. This station is currently operates 24/7 except Holy Week of each year when this station closes down at midnight of Maundy Thursday and resumes broadcasting at 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. Established in 1950s, DYBU-FM currently serves as the pioneer music station in Cebu City entertaining in mix of Cebuano and Filipino dialects to adopted the Love Radio format - fusing music and information. The station broadcasting with a power of 10,000 watts, reaching out to radio audience in the areas of Metro Cebu, Parts of Northern and Southern Cebu, Bohol, Southern Leyte, Siquijor and nearby provinces. History DYBU-AM; the early years Manila Broadcasting Company, owner and operator of DZRH, founded the first music radio station in Central Visayas and the pioneer music station in Cebu under the callsign DYBU, which started its operations on AM band since the 1950s and was then originally broadcast at 970 kHz. It also serves as the sister station of DYRC, after World War II, which Elizalde family bought KYRC and signals the birth of Manila Broadcasting Company, and became DYRC after Philippine Independence; DYRC AM is the pioneering AM station for the Visayas and Mindanao areas at that time. In September 1972, when the President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law, DYBU and DYRC were closed down in a few months, but later resumed its operations. Venturing to the FM band and Love Radio On February 14, 1975, MBC venturing DYBU to the FM band with the frequency at 97.9 MHz; its sister station DZMB in Metro Manila, also moved to the FM dial as Love Radio, the flagship station of MBC in Manila. With this move, the station's identity was involved into Beautiful Music Radio, with studio is located at DYRC-DYBU FM Production along F. Ramos St., Cebu City. The station aired on the station ID when it heard on his jingle, "Driving home the music, driving home the news, driving home the sports and weather, all the different news, we'll help you from the traffic, share us smile on chew, driving home with you everyday... driving home on something special". The frequency was also heard on the stinger to the intro. Back then, the station played easy listening format, they also provides news updates throughout the day. During Sundays, DYBU 97.9 Cebu simulcasted its programming from its sister station DYRC 648 kHz Cebu to produce stereo sound, it also sometimes accept religious blocktime programs.1 Some of the lead disc jockeys of DYBU were Lady Godiva, Rolly Chica and Jerry Wonder, among others. On February 1, 1994, DYBU 97.9 Cebu, along with other MBC FM stations across the Philippines, were converted and launched a new FM brand now known as 97.9 Love Radio Cebu, using the English medium. With the launch, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu's logo is a heart (hence the name loveradio in the left corner and the frequency) in the right corner at the top, with the big callsign text in the center and the small vicinity text at the bottom of the logo) wearing a headset and three notes at the top of the heart logo. Under the management of Love Radio, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu was formatted into mainstream pop, and later it was relegating to easy listening music. Back then, the station operates daily from 4:30 am to 12:00 midnight. The station's studio was located then in Cinco Centro Inn, Fuente Osmeña along with its sister stations DYXR Aksyon Radyo 648 kHz Cebu (now DYRC Aksyon Radyo 648 kHz Cebu, later renamed to DZRH Cebu's call sign, derived from its sister AM station under the previously Aksyon Radyo Cebu call sign), 91.5 Hot FM Cebu (now 91.5 Yes The Best Cebu) and Yes FM 102.7 Cebu (now 102.7 Easy Rock Cebu). On February 28, 2000, Love Radio has relaunch with the new logo and carried the tagline "Kailangan pa bang i-memorize 'yan? Bisyo na 'to!" to have become common everyday expressions of many Filipinos. Since 2005, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu was reformatted into masa (contemporary MOR) on a regular basis from Monday to Saturday in par with other Love Radio stations nationwide. It also aired Quatro Cantos (Four Songs), the daily music countdown of Love Radio Network featuring four songs voted by the station's listeners via SMS throughout Central Visayas region, and every Sundays, Love Radio focusing on the oldies and classic hits to the playlist. Aside from music, the station gives jokes from Kadyot Pinong and Kukurukuku (Kuru-kuro ni Kukurukuku / Kukurukuku's Thoughts). In 2006, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu, together with all MBC stations from Cinco Centro Inn in Fuente Osmeña were relocated and transferred to Eggling Subdivision, Busay Hills, Cebu City, and its sister AM station DYXR Aksyon Radyo 648 kHz Cebu (now DYRC Aksyon Radyo 648 kHz Cebu) had moved to the studio and transmitter situated at Brgy. Tangke, Talisay City; share the same site with DYRH. It also expanded into a 24/7 operating station. In the recent months, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu has revamped its own programming to conformed with its mother station in Manila, updated its lineup of personalities, the station is picking up listenership faster, which now shakens the established big four of Cebu. 97.9 Love Radio Cebu is also revolutionized radio promotions and events by Singing Idol, Pengeng Cake Birthday Ko Naman eh!, Month of May - Pahalipay Fiesta sa Love Radio, Pengeng Load unload ko eh! and KASAKANTA, among others. With the unstoppable popularity of the Tambalang Balasubas at Balahura with Chris Tsuper and Nicole Hyala on Weekday mornings, which is now syndicated by almost all Love Radio stations across the Philippines and the advent of online and social media streaming, Love Radio Cebu is now beginning to take its big share of the pie. One indication is its strong lineup of Love Radio Cebu personalities who have the makings of a bubbly on air team and it has also embraced online streaming which is considered a cut above the rest. Today, Love Radio Cebu, among masa stations in the city had stream on-air broadcasting and thirdly, it signal is also getting better and more stable reception. In December 2015, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu transferred its studios from the Eggling Subdivision in Busay Hills (where MBC's FM sister stations in Cebu, Yes FM 91.5 Cebu (now 91.5 Yes The Best Cebu) and 102.7 Easy Rock Cebu studios were remained situated) to its current home in Doña Luisa Bldg. in Fuente Osmeña, which next to its sister AM station DYRC Aksyon Radyo 648 kHz Cebu (thus, 97.9 Love Radio Cebu transferred to its new longtime home situated at the former address); until it moved to its studio at GD Uyfang Building along Sanciangko Street, Cebu City in April 2018. Notable personalities * Daddy Jack (Jose Maria C. "Ayie" Lanza) (Station Manager, Love Radio Cebu) * Mathew Dancer (Patrick Q. Suarez) * Paparey (Gilbert C. Gonza) Love Radio stations :Further information: Love Radio stations See also *Manila Broadcasting Company References #'^' "DYBU Station ID Cebu City (1983)". YouTube. Retrieved 14 February 2015. #'^' "New Love Radio Cebu studio". YouTube. Retrieved 2 December 2015. External links *Love Radio Cebu Website *Love Radio Cebu Audio Stream Category:Adult hits radio stations in the Philippines Love Radio Cebu Category:Radio stations established in 1950 Category:Love Radio Network stations Category:1950 establishments in the Philippines Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Cebu City radio stations Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1975